Una muerte que no muere: Día 9
by albertoescritor3
Summary: En un mundo en donde la civilidad es algo en peligro de extinción y los muertos se levantan para devorar a los vivos no cualquiera es capaz de sobrevivir, por más duro que se considere. En ocasiones tal vez sea mejor resignarse, perder la esperanza y dejar de luchar.


The Walking Dead 3: Día 9

Henry pasó tres días amarrado al árbol, bajo un sol infernal durante el día y sometido a un frío inclemente en el transcurso de la noche, hora en la que oía los gemidos y aullidos de los caminantes, sonidos de disparos y en ocasiones, cada vez más seguido, el eco de un grito que desgarraba como un cuchillo la quietud crepuscular. El muchacho era alimentado, como por lástima, con raciones diminutas y sólo tenía derecho a un vaso de agua al día ya que las reservas eran extremadamente limitadas.

Mientras Henry sufría Lizz, quien era víctima de una terrible fiebre por la mordida, dormía hacinada en la camioneta al lado de Frank quien aún se empecinaba por cuidarla a toda costa.  
En este punto de su vida el mayor temor de Henry era que durante la noche, mientras Frank dormía, Lizz se convirtiera y le arrancara el cuello de una mordida a su propio novio, cosa que haría que el joven se quedara atado a ese árbol, condenado a morir deshidratado o tal vez devorado por un caminante. El muchacho se distraía pensando en cuál de esas dos formas de morir sería la manera más ideal. Sin embargo, por alguna especie de milagro o tal vez como parte de un juego enfermizo del destino ella nunca se convirtió dentro del auto. Lo que si pasaba era que su condición de verdad empeoraba y a un ritmo alarmante.

Ya en el tercer día, como siempre el estómago de Henry retorciéndose, su boca seca y su ojo izquierdo maltrecho y tal vez infectado, Frank salió de la camioneta con Lizz al hombro. Parecía envolverlo un aura milagrosa mientras caminaba hacia el tronco tallado de siempre y sentaba en él a Lizz que ya sin fuerzas cayó de bruces a un lado. Frank rápidamente corrió a socorrer a la moribunda, cuyo rostro pálido resplandecía por el sudor que corría por él a causa de la fiebre.

-Estás ardiendo Lizz- obvió el hombre- deja voy por agua para refrescarte.

Ella ni siquiera se movió. No emitió ningún sonido. Sólo se retorcía entre espasmos y susurraba quimeras propias de las alucinaciones que le producía la fiebre. Uno de aquellos delirios pareció ofender gravemente al pobre de Frank quien sin más fue lento y con la cabeza gacha en dirección a la camioneta. Por lo visto sin darse cuenta Lizz había dicho algo que entristeció o molestó a Frank.

Henry recordó la ocasión en que su madre, víctima de una fiebre similar había dicho que odiaba a su padre y que planeaba divorciarse de él en cuanto su hijo se graduara de la universidad. El resultado de eso fue un distanciamiento entre los dos aún más grande que antes por un motivo que su madre jamás habría de recordar. Este distanciamiento afecto al pobre de Henry, en ese entonces muy chico para entender lo que su madre había provocado. Confundido por todo, sin atención por parte de sus progenitores que no fuera el ocasional apoyo moral de su madre Henry se volvió apartado y poco empático. Con el tiempo no pudo preocuparse por nadie más que no fuera él mismo, por sus propios intereses y se encerró en su burbuja de egoísmo. Nunca pudo cambiar eso y cuando quiso hacerlo era demasiado tarde porque ya no tenía sentimientos. Al menos así lo describían los demás: sin sentimientos. Pero no era que no los tuviera, sino que simplemente no era capaz de aplicarlos con otras personas que no fueran él mismo.

Incluso ahora, moribundo, sediento, hambriento y con los brazos agarrotados por estar atado tanto tiempo en una posición tan incómoda a un árbol, no podía preocuparse por nadie más que no fuera su persona. Es decir, tal vez todos lo hubieran hecho estando en las mismas circunstancias, pero al menos serían capaces de sentir piedad por la mujer inocente que había sido mordida y justo ahora era consumida por… ¿Una enfermedad? ¿O acaso todo era parte de un castigo divino? Henry no sabía que era lo que la acababa realmente. Sea lo que sea que fuera devoraba sin piedad a la humanidad. La destruía aprovechando sus puntos débiles y dejaba expuesto lo que era en realidad: una farsa de fingida civilidad.

Frank regresó al lado de su novia y puso una delgada franja de tela mojada sobre la frente de Lizz. Miró al joven atado y de nuevo se le acercó a grandes zancadas. Henry siempre entraba en tensión cuando ese hombre musculoso realizaba dicha acción. El sujeto tenía lágrimas en los ojos y su mirada era iracunda. Sin esperárselo Henry recibió una fuerte patada en el pecho. Henry gimió pues el dolor lo tomó por sorpresa y era muy intenso.

-Le queda poco tiempo, lo sabes- comenzó a decir Frank- En cuanto muera regresará y no sé si me atreveré a destruirle el cerebro una vez que ella sea un caminante. Además le juré vengarme de ti y eso es lo que haré primero.

-¿Qué… qué es lo que me harás?- preguntó Henry aterrado y sin obtener respuesta.

La tarde llegó y consigo un calor abrazador. La fiebre de Lizz empeoró a causa de esto y era definitivo que ese mismo día llegaría el fin de su sufrimiento y con eso el de su vida. Frank la miraba con ojos inundados de lágrimas, acariciaba sus mejillas y le sonreía aún a pesar de que ella no podía saber lo que él estaba haciendo. Era una escena realmente conmovedora, con el Sol, que comenzaba a ocultarse, a sus espaladas y los brillos dorados productos de la refracción sobre un lago lejano. Henry llegó incluso a cuestionarse que se sentiría amar a alguien que no fuera el mismo, qué clase de sentimiento podría desconocer y que impulsaba a los humanos a actos tan desinteresados.

Las horas pasaron y con los brillos rojos y violáceos del ocaso iluminando su rostro enfermo Lizz murió. Frank no lloró como parecía que iba a hacer en cualquier momento, no hizo otra cosa más que tomar el cuerpo de su amada entre sus brazos, cual si ella durmiera y la llevó cerca de la camioneta en dónde con extrema delicadeza la colocó en el suelo. Inmediatamente después fue al árbol en donde Henry se encontraba y con el cuchillo cortó la soga que lo sujetaba. Antes de que el joven pudiera saborear la liberadora sensación que le producía que su sangre volviera a correr a sus anchas a través de sus brazos, Frank lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y rudamente lo llevó a la camioneta. Lo hincó al lado del cadáver de Lizz. Con el mismo trozo de tela que había puesto sobre la frente de Lizz, le vendó los ojos al muchacho y tras un nuevo golpe en las costillas lo lanzó en el asiento trasero de la camioneta. Subsecuentemente tomó el cuerpo de Lizz y lo metió en el mismo lugar en donde estaba Henry quien con los brazos débiles no pudo evitar que le callera encima. Era muy pesado, estaba aún tibio y pegajoso por el sudor. Por más que trató el muchacho no fue capaz de apartar el cuerpo de encima de él. Sus brazos todavía no le respondían, le hormigueaban y los sentía cual si fueran de plomo. No podía ver nada pues su ojo bueno lo tenía vendado. Era cuestión de tiempo para que Lizz se transformara y debía pensar la manera de salir de ese lío tan grande en el que se había metido. Por primera vez en su vida se dijo que era un tonto, que él mismo se había tirado de cabeza al camino de la perdición siendo que era lo que pretendía evitar desde un principio. Todo esto era su culpa por intentar traicionar a estas personas. Maldijo su personalidad, maldijo a las personas, maldijo a los caminantes y por último maldijo a Dios por hacerle esto a la humanidad pero principalmente por hacerle esto a él. Sus brazos comenzaron a responderle, pero no tenían fuerza. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes de que el proceso de transformación concluyera. El corazón se le achicó justo en el momento en que oyó gemir al cadáver. Aterrado y obteniendo las fuerzas como por arte de magia impulsó el cuerpo con las piernas y se lo quitó de encima. Era definitivo: Él estaba atrapado en un lugar diminuto, cansado, sin fuerza en sus brazos, un ojo herido y el otro vendado en compañía de un caminante. La cosa era mil veces peor de lo que se oía en su mente. Cómo pudo se sentó y puso sus piernas sobre el rostro del caminante quien con violencia procuró apartarlas de su cara, arañando y retorciéndolas. Contenerla era difícil, pero Henry no podía hacer gran cosa. Desesperado y sintiendo sus piernas ceder buscó por todos lados un artefacto que le sirviera para defenderse. Tal vez un objeto contundente, o puntiagudo. El reflejo del Sol lo dejó divisar un trozo de cristal a través de tela que le había colocado Frank. Ese pedazo debía provenir de la ventana que ese hombre enorme había roto de un golpe. Era perfecto, pero sus brazos débiles no le permitían alcanzarlo. No pudo resistir más y la caminante apartó una de sus piernas y mordió su pantalón pero no la carne de Henry. Con lágrimas en su ojo por el inmenso terror pateó la cabeza de Lizz una y otra vez, le abrió destrozó los labios y le resquebrajó la nariz pero nada la detenía. El punto en el cerebro que tenía que dañar Henry para destruirla era demasiado profundo para causar un daño grande de ese modo. Cansado, con su ojo infectado supurándole, sin poder mover los brazos sufriendo con cada respiración Henry maldijo al destino y dejó de luchar. Mientras Lizz trepaba en dirección al rostro del muchacho, éste tomó el trozo de cristal en el momento justo en que la mordedora desgarraba su ropa y con sus dientes arrancaba un pedazo de la carne de su pecho. El dolor era indescriptible, pero Henry logró soportarlo. Mientras era devorado vivo puso la punta del cristal contra su cuello y presionó, sólo rogando que por favor todo terminara lo más rápido posible…


End file.
